1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for electrical cable coupling. More particularly, the invention relates to a cost effective coupler for multiple electrical cables that may incorporate bulkhead penetration, useful as a component of a lightning protection system.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical cables, for example coaxial transmission lines of antenna towers, are grounded to provide an electrical path to ground for dissipation of electrical current resulting from, for example, static discharge and or lightning strikes. Industry standards such as IEC 1024-1 and MIL-STD-188-124A have been developed to ensure that the grounding electrical circuit can handle expected current and voltage levels. According to these standards, each part of the grounding electrical circuit is provided with, for example, galvanically compatible interconnections having a minimal cross connection resistance of less than 1 milliohm and a conductor cross sectional area of at least 16 millimeters-squared (where the conductor is copper material).
Prior electrical grounding solutions have included clips, straps or the like for connection to the outer conductor of the cable and or connector unions placed in-line along the electrical cable. Individual interconnections with each cable and then to a grounding bus create a significant cost which increases with each additional cable that requires grounding. Further, each individual interconnection must be tightened to a specified torque level or the electrical resistance across the interconnection may unacceptably vary.
To form a secure electrical connection with the outer conductor, any outer protective covering of the cable is removed, creating an entry path for moisture that may, over time, degrade the exposed conductor and or the quality of the electrical connection(s). Prior electrical grounding solutions have typically included a sealing component such as gaskets, waterproofing wraps and the like. Proper application of these sealing solutions may require trained and motivated installation personnel.
As electrical cables enter a structure, they are typically routed through dedicated apertures of a bulkhead penetration panel that supports and seals each cable. Prior grounding solutions incorporated into bulkhead penetration panels have required a large number of individual components for sealing the cable entry, electrically coupling with the outer conductor of each cable and then to a common ground bus. The large number of discrete components and interconnections involved resulting in prior solutions with significant manufacturing costs, installation labor requirements and administrative overhead.
Competition within the electrical cable and associated accessory industries has focused attention on cost reductions resulting from increased manufacturing efficiencies, reduced installation requirements and simplification/overall number of discrete parts reduction.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.